Always Thinking Of You
by Sweet Strawberry Lips
Summary: Thoughts in their second year about how they feel for each other.


Always Thinking Of You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I walked along the third-floor corridor, thinking about a certain someone. Three guesses to see who it is. He's got these gorgeous emerald green eyes, jet-black hair that's always sticking up in someway or another. Yep you guessed him. Harry Potter.  
  
I don't know why, but I've got this feeling in my chest whenever I see him. I feel all flushed and sweaty. Oops. Just went past the library.  
  
You see, this year we a trying to figure out another mystery. Something has been attacking people in the school. We don't know what. That's why I'm in the library right now. I think I know the answer to what's been attacking everyone. A basilisk. I just need to find the book. There! I just got the book I was looking for. Ah! The basilisk is a large serpent with large yellow eyes. If you look directly into its eyes, you suffer instant death. Spiders flee before it, and a rooster's cry is fatal. Aha! Now just to find Harry and Ron.  
  
I looked around for Harry and Ron, the piece of parchment clutched tightly in my hand. I looked all around. I quickly whipped out my small, circular mirror. I quickly checked how I looked.but wait a minute! Something moved. Now I can see two big yellow eyes. A basilisk! I only had enough time to quickly write down one word on the parchment. Pipes.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
  
  
I feel so.hot, sweaty and embarrassed when I see a girl with bushy brown hair and cinnamon eyes, and her name is Hermione Granger. I have no idea what these feelings are but they are so weird. I feel as if I'm going to burst with embarrassment when I'm around her. Right now, I'm getting ready for Gryffindor's Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Hang on a minute.why is Professor McGonagall running towards me? She looks.sad. "This match has been cancelled, due to another attack. Mr. Potter, I think you had better come with me. You too, Mr. Weasly." McGonagall said. She starts to lead the way to wherever we are going. She opens the door to the Infirmary. On the bed nearest to the door lay.Hermione! I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them back. I didn't want the room's occupants to know my true feelings for her. All I could do was gently squeeze Hermione's hand. Ron was there too; he was just standing there looking sad  
  
Day by day, I sat next to Hermione's side, looking at her. Her eyes were glassy and open; the rest of her body was frozen solid. A few weeks after the attack, I brought Ron with me. We sat down next to her, after changing the flowers I got her. I thought about the thing that was attacking all Muggle-Borns, and about how much I wanted to kill it. I started stroking Hermione's hand. Luckily Ron didn't see me. He would have told the whole school. Then, I noticed some parchment in Hermione's hand. It took some yanking, but I finally got it free. It read: The basilisk is a large serpent with large yellow eyes. If you look directly into its eyes, you suffer instant death. Spiders flee before it, and a rooster's cry is fatal. At the very bottom Hermione had written one word. Pipes.  
  
  
  
  
  
One month later.  
  
  
  
Ok. This was it. All I had to do was to ram this sword into the basilisk's mouth, then I could save Ginny Weasly. As the basilisk drew near, I thought a thought  
  
*This is for you, Hermione. *  
  
As I thought that, I rammed the sword into the basilisk's mouth. Then, I raced to Ginny. "Ginny, please wake up!" I said desperately. As I said that I had an idea. Awhile before, the basilisk pierced me with its fang. I still had that fang. I picked it up, and struck the diary with it. I then saw Voldemort's memory fade away.  
  
In the Great Hall  
  
  
  
"Hey look, there's Hermione! Seamus Finnigan yelled. I turned and then I saw her. Oh-oh. I have that feeling in my stomach again. She saw me. I jumped out of my seat. She ran and gave me the biggest hug I have ever seen. As she said "You solved it! Good on you!" I said, "Meet me in the garden after the feast."  
  
  
  
In the garden.  
  
  
  
We sat down on a bench. I began to talk. "Listen Hermione, I don't know how to say this but.I think I like you. As in, like-like." She lent over. I closed my eyes, and puckered up. And then.  
  
She kissed me. Not as in, Frenching or anything. Just a short sweet one. We slowly pulled away. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She said, "Of course." And then she kissed me again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten years later.  
  
  
  
"So that's how you and Mummy fell in love!" Tara, my 2-year-old daughter exclaimed. "Yep. Daddy saved my life in our first year from a troll." Hermione said. "Ooh! Can I hear that story?" Tara asked. "No it's past your bedtime. You're getting tired, I know it." I said. "Come on, we'll put you to bed." Hermione said. After we put Tara to bed, Hermione asked me, "Next week, do you want to invite Ron, Lavender and their baby boy, Tommie?" I asked her. "Ok. Should Ginny, Draco and their baby girl Laura come as well?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, might as well" I answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end!  
  
  
  
Ok. That was my first story. Please review! No flames, please!  
  
Luv, Sweet Strawberry Lips 


End file.
